extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Abc8920/My entry to the Tale of the Agori Contest
I know this is not that great, but I couldn't came up with something better. The last part of my entry, chapter 12 is coming soon. I've introduced a new character, Serhaktem, who I made a MoC of and that you will find about more in the last part. Chapter 10 In Bara Magna you could die from many things. Killed by the burning sun, devoured by a wasteland creature, impaled by a Skrall or stabbed by a Bone Hunter were many ways of dying. But now Gladium was facing a sandstorm. He, of course, had never liked sandstorms, but the one that was raging in front of his eyes was much bigger and stronger than any sandstorm he had seen during his thousands years of life in Bara Magna. It was like if Bara Magna was going on a downfall. First, a shadowy being called Rotam arrived, and enslaved the Sand Tribe with a mysterious virus. Since then many horrible things had happened. But it was late night, and he had to cross that sandstorm if he wanted to arrive at time at Vulcanus. “It will not be the worst thing I’ve done” Said Gladium to himself. He mounted on the Atamo V1, and prepared for the worst. He pulled the accelerator, and drove directly to the storm. Gladium couldn’t see anything, save the dunes of the desert falling and rising all the time. He had to keep his eyes open, for if not he would take a wrong direction, but the sand was hitting his helmet so hard that he felt like if it was rocks rather than soft sand. How much could he resist the strong wind and the biting sand? He closed his eyes, and pulled the accelerator to the limit. Gladium was no longer in control of the situation. Suddenly, a Vorox tunnel under his bike caved in, and Gladium got trapped in the underground tunnel, with the heavy bike killing any chances of escaping. And then, a sand dune near was dragged by the wind to the opened tunnel, and trapped Gladium under tons of sand. *** Gladium awoke and felt a strong headache in his head. All around him was obscurity and shadows. He soon remembered why. He was in a small air pocket under a sand dune. But, how could he cave an exit to the surface? If he started to dig up his air pocket would be filled with sand. And if he stayed there, he soon would end all the oxygen in the pocket. He carefully raised his hand to see if he found something that could help him. After some searching, he touched a metallic surface. It was the Atamo V1 for sure. Then he had an idea. He grabbed the vehicle and searched for the accelerator. Then, when he found it, he pressed it, and the wheels started taking out sand. He directed the vehicle up, and soon, after going through tons of sand, he was in the surface again. But what he found on the surface was worst that being trapped under the sand. “What is a little ice agori like you doing here? It’s late night, the storm is gone, but there are many dangers. Oh, I just remembered that I, and my friends are just one of them” Gladium recognized the voice. It was Aquos, and elite Bone Hunter. There where five Bone Hunters riding in Rock Steeds and Velrix, another elite Bone Hunter with him. “Get out of my way. If you kill me, all Iconox will go after your pathetic group of hunters” “Are you sure of that? You are just a poor villager; no body wants to enter in war with us just for an agori, Takah” “That’s where you are wrong. I’m not Takah. Takah was honorably, he played well. I’m Gladium, an agori who doesn’t fear to fight with you scum” Then Gladium charged with his bike at the Bone Hunters. Two Rock steeds charged at him, but he easily dodged the attack, letting the two Rock steeds knock each other. Velrix threw his spear at Gladium, but the ice agori grabbed it in mid air and used it to cut the head of a Bone Hunter. Another rock steed ran to Gladium, with its jaws wide open. Gladium jumped into his bike, and fired his thornax at the beast, and the explosive fruit ripped out a hole through the steed’s brain. Two Bone Hunters jumped from their steeds to fight Gladium, but the ice agori was knocked unconscious by a blast from the back by Aquos. “So, as always, fights are not won by the best fighters, they are won by the trickier ones. We will bring him to our base, where Naxtor will decide what type of execution he deserves” Chapter 12 Gladium awoke slowly. He felt pain all over his body, and saw himself in a room made of stone. Both his hands and his feet were warped around a wooden column. In front of him there was Naxtor, a four armed being and the leader of the Bone Hunters. “Glad to see you are awake. It would have been very boring if we had to kill you while you were asleep” “What do you want of me?” “You know. Your valuable possessions, which we have already taken out of you and, if possible, your pain and screams of agony” “Huh, those are a lot of wishes. Ok, you have my bike and some exidian, so now I guess that I can get out of here without anybody being harmed” “You killed two rock steeds and three bone hunters. But as you’ve fought bravely, we will make your end quick, though it won’t be painless” Gladium tried to break the cords that where holding him, but those were to strong. A Bone Hunter then came and knocked Gladium unconscious, and prepared the ice agori for the execution… *** Gladium opened his eyes once more. This time, he saw that he still was in the Bone Hunter stronghold under the Dark Falls, but something had changed. There was a deep silence, and all the Bone Hunters seemed to be frozen in time. He was no longer attached to the column, and he went to investigate. He touched one of the Bone Hunters that seemed to be frozen in time, but he had to take his hand out of the Bone Hunter body as it was boiling. He looked at all the Bone Hunters. Smoke was coming out of his eyes and mouths. Someone obviously had fried the Bone Hunters, like if a lightning had fallen on them. Then a simple but terrifying question burnt through Gladium’s head. “Who can…?” “I know the answer to all of your questions, Matoran, for I’m the answer to all of them” Gladium turned and saw a tall being that was very strange. It’s whole body was a mixture of mechanical parts and organic tissue. The being had a pair of muscular legs and a pair of strong arms. The head was even stranger. It had a mouth full of sharp teeth that made the being have an expression similar to an smile, but not the smile of the happy ones; the being had the smile of the predator whose prey is under its trap. The being also wore a helmet, although not one he had ever seen. But the strangest thing was what the being had called him. The being had called him Matoran. What was that? Maybe it was just an insult that he didn’t know of. “Who are you?” “I’m Serhaktem, veteran of the civil war on Zakaz, killer of murderers, a hunter among thieves, right hand of general Zaknahk, but you can call me your doom” “I guess you’re not from around here” “Don’t try to fool me, matoran. I’m here because my mentor has told me that in this barren place I could find an artifact that could make us win our war” “War. My homeland once lived a terrible war…” “I’m not here to listen to your tales, matoran. I know that there is an artifact made by our gods, the great beings, that is hidden somewhere in this mountanious place, where the fury of the core meets the surface” Chapter 13 Gladium just couldn’t believe how bad things were turning. First he had been trapped under a sand dune, later captured by a Bone Hunter and now he was with a crazy black and yellow armored being who was talking about a strange place “So, what do you want me to do?” “Guide me to the hiding place of the artifact” “Well, I guess that the place that you are talking about is a vast volcanic place up in these mountains. But it would be very foolish to go there. The skrall, black armored beings, have entered in war with us, and is too much risky to get there just to collect an artifact when there is a Makuta wandering through the mountains” Upon hearing Gladium’s words Serhaktem’s expression changed. “First of all, it’s not a simple artifact. It’s the Nui Blaster, a legendary weapon created by the Great Beings. And, are you sure that there is a Makuta?” “Yes” “Then, you are coming with me to that plain. We have a Makuta to kill and an artifact to steal” *** Serhaktem and Gladium were driving through the Black Spike mountains. They had been going through those dangerous lands for about two hours. Sun was rising, and the temperature with it. “Just one question; How did you arrived here?” “General Zaknahkk sent me to visit an old friend of his, a being in gold armor with amazing teleportation powers. Once I get the artifact, I will send him a telepathic message telling him that is the time to bring me back to Zakaz. Now, matoran, shut up because I smell that we have some Makuta scum near” Both jumped out of the Atamo V1, and silently walked through the charred forests. After some time trekking through the forest, they finally got out of it and arrived at a vast volcanic plain with a lava lake. “There. In the center of the lake there is a little rock island. There is where the Nui Blaster is located” “Ok, now I can go back to my…” Serhaktem closed Gladium’s mouth. A caravan scorted by some black beings appeared from the western part of the clearing. The caravan was pulled by a two headed being. Inside the caravan were a tan being, two identical black beings, a black armored being with a sword and a Makuta. Serhaktem hated Makuta. One named Spiriah mutated his species to the point that he turned them violent. Serahktem was mutated by Spiriah, though his spine was later cut off during a massacre in a battle of the civil war in Zakaz. He had to go there and rip the antidermis of that freak now. “Follow me” “And what happens if I don’t?” Serhaktem looked at a nearby rock, and then two beams of incandescent energy came out from his eyes, and the rock was melted down. “Understood?” *** Gladium and Serhaktem sneaked behind the caravan. For Gladium, it was a complete madness to attack Rotam. “Swipe, Brains, get out and bring some food to the Spikit, because if not you will be its food” Makuta Rotam shouted. The two Skrall jumped out of the caravan, and headed to the forests. Gladium and Serhaktem quickly hide under some bushes. Swipe and Brains had noticed a movement between the bushes. They approached the bushes, with them swords ready to tear apart any spy. But what they didn’t expect was two bolts of lighting striking them cold. “Are they dead?” Gladium wondered. “Not yet” Rotam was bored. Swipe and Brains were late. He jumped out of the caravan, but what he saw was a Skakdi and an ice agori. “A skakdi? I believed that I killed every member of your disgraced race long ago” “Not in your best day, Makuta!” Serhaktem grabbed his sword and charged at Rotam. The Makuta simply sent bolts of chain lighting at the Skakdi. Serhaktem fall on the floor. “I always knew that your race had to be exterminated. You were too weak to survive in my universe” Rotam turned his back and headed back to the caravan. Then he heard a sound behind him, and then the pain of thousands of electricity bolts burning through his body. He turned and saw Serhaktem. “Never turn your back. Doesn’t Miserix teach you that at your little fortress in Destral” Makuta Rotam prepared to lauch two shadow bolts, but soon found him floating in the air. Then Serhaktem jumped and kicked Rotam in the chest. The impact made Rotam flew above the lake of lava, and landed in the little island in the center. Then Serhaktem used his Garai again to make it to the island in one jump. “Never underestimate a Skakdi” “I see. I will turn your body to ashes!” Rotam fired two bolts of shadow at Serhaktem, and then grabbed the Skakdi and threw him to the lava at full force. “Now I can continue my quest for Karabak” Rotam then started to scream. A hand that was burning with the heat of thousands of suns was touching his shoulder. He fell to the floor, and when he looked up he saw Serhaktem. “We Skakdi have to thank your species for having a third power. I’m heath proof, as you have just discovered” Rotam then teleported back to the shore of the lake of lava and grabbed his two swords. He was about to teleport when Gladium jumped on his back, and both were teleported to the little black island. “Time to end my mission” said Serhaktem. He went to the center of the island, and dug a hole. After some meters he found a metal box. He turned and saw Rotam materializing with Gladium in his back. Rotam punched the agori in the face, and swung one of his blades at Serhaktem. The skakdi blocked, but then a portal appeared, and a golden being stepped out. “This isn’t over, Skakdi” “Of course it isn’t. The next time that destiny crosses our paths, only one will survive the encounter” Rotam teleported to his caravan. Serhaktem opened the metal box. Inside, there was the Nui Blaster. “It’s time to go, Serhaktem” “I know. Do you still have the tablet that we found in the ruins?” “Yes.” The golden being gave Serhaktem a protodermis tablet. He then gave it to Gladium. “You deserve this, matoran. When we arrive back to Zakaz your name will be included in the list of combatants in Zahknakk’s army. Now my friend will take you home” Gladium then saw that the being touched him, and he closed his eyes. When Gladium opened them again, he was speeding towards the creep canyon with his Atamo V1. Had his recent adventures only been a dream? Gladium didn’t know the answer, but then he touched his backpack. There was a metallic object with it. He took it out, and when he looked at it, he suddenly acknowledged all of its contents. Gladium had suddenly known the whole history of universe, a history full of wars of betrayals, but also of victories and pace. He had acknowledged the legends of another universe, the tales of Bionicle. That let Gladium think for a long time, but then he threw the tablet to the sands of Bara Magna. After all, that tablet resolved many of the mysteries of the universe, mysteries that had been unsolved for thousands of years and that at least should stay unsolved for centuries. So Gladium was alone in the desert, driving to the Creep Canyon, with a weapon strongest than a mace and sharper than any sword. He had knowledge.